


“marry me?”

by samoyeons



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, domestic seulrene, soft domestic au, they are just so soft for each other, wendy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyeons/pseuds/samoyeons
Summary: so, joohyun and seulgi have been happy and in love for so long and something feels like it’s missing,or the fic where seulgi pops an important question unexpectedly because she knows she’ll love joohyun for the rest of their lives





	“marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching seulgi and irene’s level up vlive and got a little inspired by irene scolding seulgi to not play with her food.
> 
> this is the first thing i’ve written in a while, so be gentle. but, i hope you enjoy. everyone needs a bit of seulrene fluff in their lives.

“how many times do i have to tell you to not play with your food?” joohyun yells down at seulgi.

she hadn’t even gotten five minutes to sit down before hearing the girl scream from the kitchen, she rushed over to see if seulgi actually hurt herself. but, as she rounds the corner, she finds her girlfriend sitting on the floor covered in flour, like a child trusted to cook for themselves.

seulgi doesn’t say anything, she just pouts from the floor watching until joohyun’s face softens. she knows she can never stay mad at her for too long and seulgi kinda looks cute, hair and clothes dusted in white, smiling up at her. the blonde knows how to get to her, especially when she smiles.

“baby, don’t get mad. wendy wrote out really well detailed instructions and is even on the phone with walking me through it, but then i got a little excited and the bag of flour burst...” seulgi explains, a faint smile on her lips. joohyun looks over at the phone on the counter. there’s a text from wendy, is she okay? did she burn herself again? she reads, smiling to herself before sending a quick ‘she’s okay, but there’s flour everywhere.’ back.

“i’m not mad, i’m upset that we have to clean all of this up.” joohyun says, walking over to the younger still sat on the floor.

“well, after we do that, there is something i’ve been wanting to show you in the shower, so now i guess is as good a time as any?” seulgi asks more than says, knowing that her girlfriend may not be in the mood for that after all this.

joohyun just shakes her head, holding her hands out to help seulgi up. the thing they both forgot is, on a tile floor, flour can be rather slippery. they are harshly reminded when joohyun’s foot slips causing seulgi to fall back with a thud and the weight of additional person on top of her.

seulgi groans, looking up at her girlfriend who is now also covered in flour. “you’re heavier than it looks?” she mutters, the blow making her forget how to breathe for second. joohyun would be offended if seulgi wasn’t covered in flour and groaning underneath her. she cracks a smile that turns into a loud laugh.

seulgi starts pouting again, but soon the pout is replaced with a smile. as she looks up at her beautiful girlfriend, two words escape past her lips before she could stop them, “marry me.”

“where did that come from?” joohyun asked, a bit taken aback. despite knowing each other for years, the couple wanted to take things slow and let things fall into place, even if it was all out of order. they moved in together after the third month and were having sex by the end of the first, and after four years, marriage wasn’t even on the table yet, at least they never talked about it much. until now.

seulgi’s eyes soften as she pushes her girlfriend’s hair out of her face, “well, that wasn’t the answer i was expecting.”

joohyun smiles, looking at her girlfriend. the girl that won her heart the moment they met. the girl she’s been in love with for years and now her future wife. “yes. of course yes.”

the smile seulgi gives her is more beautiful than any other smile she’s seen. joohyun leans down kissing her softly. before she could even try to pull away, seulgi is chasing her lips, pulling her into another one, even deeper than the first. seulgi’s lips are soft against hers, fitting together as perfect as the first time they kissed so many years ago. the taste of flour long forgotten as her lips part, deepening the kiss.

finally taking a breath, joohyun pulls away, resting her forehead against seulgi’s. looking down at the girl, she can’t help but smile. “you’re so beautiful.” even covered in flour and splayed on their kitchen floor, seulgi is the most beautiful woman joohyun is ever seen and she wants to tell her that every single day of the rest of their lives together.

“i love you so much.” seulgi smiles before pulling her in, kissing her softly.

“i love you.” joohyun manages to get out between kisses. they stay like this for a while, lips softly moving against each other. seulgi’s arms wrap around her tighter as if the brunette will disappear if she lets go. but, just as she promised when seulgi confessed her feelings to her in the dark of their shared dorm room, she’d never let her go, no matter what she’d always be there.

finally, joohyun pulls away, pushing herself up. seulgi quickly follows, keeping her in her embrace as the brunette settles in her lap. “so what was that shower thing you wanted to show me?” she smiles down at her.

the younger girl squints slightly, tilting her head to the side, “what happened to we need to clean all of this up?”

“well, that was before you asked me to marry you. besides, we can clean it up later.” joohyun reasons, pulling seulgi towards the bathroom.

“i should do stuff like this more often.” seulgi jokes, knowing joohyun is rolling her eyes. but, the older woman laughs with her anyway.

to say that she’s happy to call seulgi her fiancée is an understatement. she’s always imagined seulgi to be her wife and mother of her children and now that it’s becoming real, she wouldn’t have it any other way. it hadn’t hit her that the one thing she’d been waiting for seulgi to do the most was to ask that question and now that she has it feels like everything has fit into place.

_‘i love you.’_  
  
                  _‘i love you so much.’_

_  
_


End file.
